Prologue/Murder
(Earth, at an unknown location) A man dressed in a suit sees a woman sitting at a table and they sit down and she activates a sound deafer device so no one will hear them talking about what she wants him to do. All right I'm here what you want says Cole as he looks at her. She reviles herself to be Miranda Tate. I want you to kill Prue Halliwell and send a message to that loser Typhuss James Kira that he should back off my business and if you can kill the former Captain of the USS Helena Vice Admiral Jason Tyson and you will be rewarded with this weapon Miranda says looking at him. Cole looks at the knife and looks at Tate. All right I'll do it Cole says as he shakes her hand. (Space, Wrigley IV orbit) Several Federation starships are there to defend the colony from attacks. (Planet surface) On the colony of Wrigely IV the people are rebuilding still after the Borg Invasion, at a house newly promoted Vice Admiral Jason Tyson walks up to the door and presses the door panel the door opens up and Prue Halliwell is standing in the door way. Jason hey its about time you got here with my supplies what took you so long Prue says looking at her ex-husband. He walks in with some boxes and bags and puts them down. I had to gather them from your family and then the shuttle wouldn't warp but I'm here Prue and you've also said someone has threaten to kill you Jason says looking at her. She nods at him. Yeah I don't know who but it's nice to have a Starfleet officer here to protect me Prue says looking at Jason. Before he speaks a small object flies through the window and rolls in front of the pair. GET DOWN Admiral Tyson shouts as he grabs Prue and they leap into the other room as the stun grenade blows and flashes as Jason gets his phaser out of its holster and sets it to stun. We need to get some back up Prue says to him. He peeps and sees a person wearing black pants and shirt and shoes holding a knife with his bare hands Jason rushes the person but is thrown into the wall and is knocked out cold as Prue backs up and attempts to fight him but is stabbed five times in the stomach and then the person puts the knife next to Jason who is still down and leaves the house as a bloody Prue presses a small button under her small table next to her bed that beeps and she slumps over and dies. Then the following morning two SCIS officers Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro burst in and sees the gory scene and see Jason getting up slowly and Amaro knocks him down and gets the cuffs out. Admiral Jason Tyson you're under arrest for the murder of Prue Halliwell you have the right to remain slient anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law Amaro says to a dazed Jason who is shocked to see a bloody Prue and sees the blinking light. Wait Nick I don't think he did the murder says Olivia as she looks at Nick then at the Admiral. Nick looks at her confused. What do you mean the murder weapon is next to him Nick says looking at Olivia. Olivia then releases Jason from the cuffs and they wait for whoever got the signal. (Space, Romulan Neutral Zone) The USS Intrepid is on patrol of the border. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Sir I'm picking a intermiditnate carrier wave bearing 223 mark 898 distance 24.8 light-years Lieutenant O'Neill says to Commander Madden as she turns to look at him and report the signal. Where's it coming from Commander Madden says to O'Neill as he looks at her. O'Neill looks at the console read out. Wrigley IV O'Neill reports as she turns to the Commander. Bridge to Captain Kira sir we're picking a signal on a intermiditnate carrier Wave we've traced it to Wrigley IV Commander Madden says as he tapped his combadge. (Captain's ready room) On my way, Commander Madden says Typhuss as he leaves the ready room. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Typhuss walks over to his command chair and sits down. The starship Kingston under the command of Captain John Tyson has also picked up the signal and their heading to the system as well, any idea who is sending that signal? Commander Madden asked Captain Kira. Then Typhuss looks at Colonel Sheppard and nods at him on who it was that sent the signal. Lieutenant Wellington, set a course for Wrigley IV, warp nine, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Heather Wellington. Aye, sir course set and laid in and engaging warp drive Lieutenant Wellington says as she inputs the course into the helm. (Space) The Intrepid goes into a great arch and jumps to warp.